


Sparked

by orphan_account



Series: Fire Starter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive family, Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Stiles, Canon Compliant, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Experimentation, F/M, First Kiss, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Stiles, Protective Wanda, Riots, SHIELD, Season 5 does not happen, Slow Build, Sokovia, Spark! Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Wanda ships it, War, protective pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is dying to escape the black hole that is Beacon Hills. So his father ships him off after high school to Sokovia to stay with his mother's family. The trip turns out to be an amazing adventure, until war and riots overcome the city. His family struggles with the recent outburst and Stiles helps as best as he can. Until he himself is trapped in a riot, only to awake in a monstrous facility known as 'Hydra'. Forced to evolve, he starts to lose himself. Then he meets the twins and everything changes.</p>
<p>Together they will survive and rise above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was not the type of person to have his entire life mapped out. The thought of it made him shiver with disgust. What is the point of living life is you do it on a schedule? Life is supposed to be taken in strides and leaps across a galaxy of endless wonder. Too short to be trapped in a dead end job and relationship, too long to live in misery awaiting a hapless excuse to leave. He was taught long ago by his mother to embrace other worlds as his own.  
Stiles had embraced the paranormal world with ease, but he needed release. Graduation was tomorrow and the pack had gathered together for a final night as seniors. 

"Alright. So we have Lydia at Yale," a ruffled Scott called from a picture of a map of the U.S. pinned to a wall in Derek Hale's loft. The pack adapted it as the "Wolf Den" --name courtesy of Stiles-- with the expansion of their pack. Isaac had made a surprise return at the beginning of senior year, and Liam's best friend Mason had been let in on the secret. 

"Kira got accepted to Stanford last week, and Isaac and I are going to Beacon Hills Community College." Kira blushes a deep crimson with embarrassment and pride. Isaac gives a small smile to his alpha and continues to play with his girlfriend's hair. 

The eldest pack members lounged on beanbags in a semicircle with the youngest on the couch off to the side. Most had paired off; Scott and Kira cuddled across from Isaac and Malia, who weren't making out for once. Lydia laid her legs on Stiles' lap as he ate his fourth slice of pepperoni pizza and tried to seem mildly interested. They had both grown close together over the ending of high school, but don't mistake them for a couple. Lydia and the Sheriff's deputy are a dedicated pair to one another. Stiles and Malia's relationship ended on a good note as close friends and since he hasn't been romantically interested in anyone. 

A piece of crumpled paper hit Stiles in the head and retrieved him from his musings. 

"What!?" Stiles called out to the group. "I said, what school are you going to? I know you said you said a couple but I never got a clear response from you." Scott tapped his foot anxiously and folded his arms. 

"Well... About that..." Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not going." The response was exactly as he pictured it, but it still startled him. 

"What do you mean you aren't going? You are the smartest out of us besides Lydia. I thought you wanted to do that thing at crime scenes," Malia gestures. He feels each pair of eyes boring into his soul and he tries to melt more into his beanbag. Except Lydia of course. She has known of his plan for months. 

"I'm still going to college, just not immediately after high school" Stiles exclaims animatedly to his friends. "I just need to go out into the world and explore." Scott's shocked and offended gaze catches his eyes and holds his gaze. 

"I know I should have said something sooner, but it is my decision and my life. Plus, traveling around the world looks great on college applications." He runs his hand through his hair and tries to not notice the disappointment behind their eyes. Did they truly expect him to stay with them throughout his entire life? 

"Do you think this is a good idea Stiles? I mean, without anyone with you? How will you stay safe?" Scott's chastening voice fuels the fire of aggression within his chest. He was sick of being treated like a mindless child. Just because his DNA matched the rest of his species, his ideas were invalid. In the darkest corners of his mind he knows that others would still be alive if he was recognized. 

"I'm not a fucking child Scott! I'm not some dainty and breakable human, alright!? I can choose the course my life takes on my own accord. Besides, the longer I stay in this town the more my lifetime shortens." Stiles' outburst ended with an abrupt departure and the gaping mouths of his friends following him. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Stiles collapsed into his bed after his blowout with Scott. Why were they so against him leaving? Were they that desperate to keep the pack together. He could understand the need to stay connected, he knows he will miss his friends dearly. But there is always Skype or phone calls, even old fashioned letters would do. Maybe it was a supernatural thing, which he obviously miss. He groaned and rolled over. 

"Knock knock. You okay kiddo?" Stiles rolled back over to see his father standing in the doorway, still wearing the outfit from his date. The Sheriff and Mrs. McCall had finally agreed to go on a date together much to Stiles and Scott's excitement. The lingering blush and slight smile on his father's face was clear enough to see it had gone well. 

"Told the pack about taking a year off tonight. They were less than pleased with my choice." Stiles grumbled out, both furious and disheartened. Why wouldn't they even let him finish explaining before jumping down his throat? 

"I'm sorry." The elder Stilinski paused for a moment. "Did you tell them when you were leaving?" Stiles sat up in his bed and threw his legs over the side. 

"They hated the fact that I was leaving, how was I supposed to tell them I was leaving in five days?" He turned back around and threw his face into the pillow. He heard heavy footfalls and his bed creaked under his father's weight. 

Despite the disagreements got into often, they only did it to protect one another. John Stilinski loved his son as much as any father could. He knew him well enough to see the effect the supernatural was taking on him. Hollowed eyes, trembling hands, the slight flinch of a slammed door or clap of thunder. He didn't have to be a cop to notice these signs. If letting his son leave Beacon Hills would help him and better his life, then he was all for it. 

"Maybe I should stay..." Stiles words broke his heart. He knew his son wanted to visit his family. The last time they had seen them it was Stiles' 7th birthday party. He can still see Claudia's bright smile as she worked with her sisters to create Stiles' batman themed birthday cake. That was one of the last few fond memories he had of his wife before her illness devoured her soul and mind. If only she was here now she would have the right advice for their son. 

John Stilinski sighed loudly and rubbed his son's back. "You can stay. You aren't obligated to leave." Stiles flipped over with lightning speed and looked into his eyes. 

"I know that. I've known that. But I have to go Dad, I can't stay in this town any longer without going out of my freaking mind! I need to see and experience the real world first hand. To have normal problems like taxes or a job." The Sheriff stared into his son's eyes. Claudia's eyes. 

"Glad to see your compassion. Goodnight." He pressed a kiss to Stiles head and flicked the lights off on his way out. John had faith and trust in his son, even if his friends didn't. 

Stiles rolled over in his bed and let his thoughts wonder. With the amount of joy he was feeling he shouldn't be this nervous. His family was as excited as he was which was great. He ignored the nasty part of his mind that told him otherwise. They told him that some of the area was troubled with the government and he had to be careful. The uprise in the Avenger's career sparked many riots, due to Tony Stark's weapons playing a part in many bombings and massacres. Superheroes weren't as cool in real life as he had hoped. 

"Sokovia here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wanted to throw up he was so frazzled. Nerves from the fight with Scott and his trip to Europe had left him exhausted. But today was the big day he had looked forward to for years. Graduation. 

Graduation itself had turned out rather well. Lydia had a lovely valedictorian speech that was inspiring and heartbreaking simultaneously. She had spoken of Allison and Aiden and others that hadn't made it to today as her voice wavered. Stiles tried not to acknowledge the eyes burning through the back of his head. He knew the pack has been monitoring his chemo signals as of late and focused on his breathing. Lydia ended with a wonderful farewell and the seniors erupted into triumphant cheers. They were free. 

Everyone met up at the McCall house for a lunch of burgers and hotdogs afterwards. Liam and Mason brought some snacks as well and Parrish appeared with the Sheriff. Scott hugged Stiles and apologized for everything. His hug was returned along with a shared goofy grin. Everyone in the pack sat in the dining room, some sitting on the floor but everyone included. Embarrassing stories and fond memories were exchanged. For a moment, they were having their own slice of heaven. The future was distant and the present was delightful. 

Evening had crept over the house and they laid on couches and each other. Melissa had put on a classic, Teen Wolf. Stiles cracked jokes and noted similarities until he was ultimately shushed. He huffed and removed himself from the tangled mess of limbs in search of more food. 

Stiles rested his back against the kitchen counter and let his mind drift. His flight to Sokovia leaves in a couple days and he still has to tell the pack. A hand rested on his shoulder and startled him. 

Lydia's hand slapped his back as he choked a curly fry. "What was that for?!" 

"It's not my fault you are such a spaz Stiles." A small smile appeared on his face and she mirrored it. 

"Are you okay? After that whole fiasco at the loft..." 

"I'm fine. Scott apologized earlier and I don't want to hold a grudge before I leave." 

The ongoing movie was the only sound between them. Stiles and Lydia had learned to treasure silence when running with wolves. And foxes. And coyotes. And whatever Parrish was – Stiles has his bets on a dragon and Argent keeps telling him they don't exist – but that was another matter entirely. 

Lydia sighed and drew a design with her finger on the countertop. 

"You still haven't told them when you are leaving, have you?" Seconds ticked by and Stiles' gaze still focused on the floor. 

"You are going to have to tell them. Better now than later." He looked up at her with a blank look. "Besides, all my hard work can't be for nothing." 

"Technically, Lyds, our hard work. Romanian is my mother's tongue. And you may be a fantastic teacher, you need to work on your accent. You butcher the language." She stuck her tongue out at him and vice versa. 

Stiles turned around and rifled through the bag he brought with him after graduation. He used his phone as a light until his target gleamed up at him. He removed it with a swift gesture and walked back to Lydia. She stared at him as he handed her the object. 

Upon her inspection, she came to the conclusion that this was no normal necklace. It was a soft silver pendant with an intricate flower design on one side and an owl on the other. The owl was depicted in mid flight. Lydia had felt a strum of energy from the necklace and looked at Stiles for an answer. 

"It is a powerful token, for magic users. The flower is said to be that of Lady Hecate's, the goddess of magic. She made a potion using it's petals to bring back her mortal daughter and it worked. But it came with consequences. The daughter had to prophesize the deaths of her loved ones for all eternity."

"The owl is a messenger. The user can 'speak' to the deceased by images, or so I have heard. It was a peace offering from a witch coven a few months back. I'm sure you would get more of a use of it than me." Lydia reached up and hugged him. She had never felt so blessed before with anything. Tears ran down her face and she felt so gifted to have a friend like him. 

Lydia wasn't unknown to his advances throughout the years. The way he pinned after her from elementary school to middle school to high school. The endless adoration was both unsettling and admirable, but she had never felt the same. And so he eventually became background noise. But then the supernatural mauled her at the dance and her world had flipped. Stiles was still there for her and they grew like vines around each other. They may have never been meant to be lovers, but they were meant to be with one another. As friends, as siblings, and as caretakers. 

"Thank you so much Stiles. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He smiled at her before grabbing his curly fries off the counter, now cold. 

"Let's get back to the movie before they can accuse us of anything." He helped her put on the necklace and she tucked it into her sweater. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled as a blush spread on his face. They turned around and walked back to their pack, hand in hand. 

The pack didn't even notice their disappearance as they rejoined the Puppy Pile. Stiles leaned against his father's and Melissa's legs. Lydia curled up with her favorite deputy and refocused on the movie. Stiles tried paying attention but was drawn back to Lydia's words. He needed to tell the pack as soon as he could. Better sooner than later in his case. Worst case scenario is the pack gets mad at him, but he won't be gone forever and they can't stop him. Stiles ran over close to a million thoughts until he was overcome with drowsiness. He leaned against Scott's shoulder and passed out in seconds. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"God are you dead?! You have been asleep all morning!" A loud voice assaulted Stiles' ears and yanked him from a dreamless sleep. A rare blessing in his chaotic mind. 

He peeled his eyes open to see Isaac's face too close to his. He looked like a puppy, wide blue eyes and stupid grin. Stiles raised his dead-with-sleep arm and shoved Isaac away. He rolled deeper into the couch. He knows that Scott probably put him there last night. 

"I swear I will drag you off the couch if you don't get up. We have to get to the lake early if we want a spot! The girls are meeting us there in half an hour--" Isaac's rant was cut off with a pillow to the face. 

Stiles groaned as he sat up. He forgot about the plans to go to the lake today. The most popular spot in Beacon Hills, because there is nothing else around. 

"Ugh, fine. You could nag someone to death if you aren't careful." He smirked at his glare and shuffled to Scott's room. The door was wide open and Scott was on his phone. Stiles walked in and went to his dresser. 

"Third drawer, and there is a shirt in the closet." Stiles mumbles a thanks and grabs the white swim trunks and gray t-shirt. He enters the bathroom and changes and looks at his reflection. 

Dark under eye circles still plague him to a degree. Some of it was due to finals and supernatural events. His skin was awfully pale. Stiles was used to being disgusted with his reflection after Void. It took him months to look in the mirror without wanting to shatter into pieces or shatter the mirror itself. 

He splashed his face with cold water and exits. Downstairs he meets Isaac who is shaking with excitement. Stiles would make a dog joke, but isn't in the mood to get punched. Scott finally makes his way down and smiles at the duo. He tosses Stiles his keys, that he almost misses. 

They pile into the jeep and pull out of the McCall driveway. The lake was only 10 minutes away and was near the edge of town. Stiles tapped out a phantom beat on the steering wheel and drove silently. They had reached one of the back roads when Scott broke the silence. 

"Lydia said you had something to tell us last night? About you leaving?" Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he focused his attention on the road in front of him. 

"It can wait. Anyways, did you guys watch the news? Sam Wilson is joining the Avengers!" Anything to change the topic Stiles thought miserably. 

"Who?" The duet sang and he sighed loud enough for Isaac to look concerned. 

"I should just stop being surprised at this point. Sam Wilson? The Falcon? He's got super badass mechanical wings? Also BFFs with Captain America? Seriously not ringing a bell? Isaac looked embarrassed and Scott laughed at him. Of course they would mock him. 

They arrived at Lydia's lake house later than expected. Lydia and Malia had donned their bikinis and leaned against Kira's car. Said kitsune was digging through the trunk and smiled when she noticed them. 

"I was wondering if you guys were ever going to show up," Malia playfully calls at them as they exit the jeep. Isaac kisses her forehead and turns to his friends. 

"Race you to the water!" Malia takes off with her boyfriend close on her heels. Scott and Kira share a look before following them. Opting out to walk, Stiles and Lydia take their time down the path to the lake's shore. He couldn't shake the nervousness from his mind of telling the pack. 

They walked in together in silence. He had so many questions that tried to fight their way to the surface. Lydia looked at him sideways. 

"You okay?" Lydia's voice broke the quietness of the woods. He nodded and rolled his shoulders. 

"I could ask you the same thing Lyds. When was the last time you slept a full night?" Stiles was known to her ability to hide her state of being and is the only one who can look past it to see her. Her makeup was on thicker than usual to hide the bags under her eyes. When she thought nobody was looking it was like the light left her eyes. He had been attuned to these traits for years. 

"I'm fine... It's just," Lydia sighed and Stiles concern for her grew a tad. "It's nothing alright? Nothing to stress over." Stiles laid his arm over her shoulder. 

"If you say so, I won't pressure you. But know I am here for you." She smiled at him softly and turned down another path. A couple more steps and they arrived at the water. 

From his view, he could see the pack. Kira and Malia were swimming and talking near the shore. Scott and Isaac were racing to the dock in the center of the lake. Mason and Liam were late, as usual. Stiles seated himself in a chair and exhaled. He took this time to notice his surroundings, a technique Deaton encouraged him to use. 

Stiles' meetings with the inquisitive veterinarian had flown smoothly under his pack's radar. Once a week for a couple of months, Deaton would teach him techniques to harness his "spark". It mainly consisted of breathing and focusing techniques so far. Stiles had felt no change in himself, but he could sense some energy sources. Now he just needed to escape everything and track down what little of his sanity remained. 

A triumphant yell echoed across the lake, disturbing a fisherman on the other side. It was evident that Isaac had won the race and was celebrating. He heard him dive off the dock with Scott and start swimming back. Lydia had gotten in the water and swam with the other girls. It was a lovely day for swimming and Stiles wondered why it was so quiet. 

His vision darkened and he looked up at the hulking mass in front of him. It was times like this he missed the tiny, Bieber-haired Scott instead of the soaked Adonis. Why were all supernatural creatures carved by God himself? 

"Are you still tired? You slept for twelve hours." Scott's crooked smile shined down on him and Stiles mirrored it back. 

"Nah, just thinking." Scott plopped onto the sand next to him. Their bond had strengthened with every threat thrown their way. Now and then the foundation would shake and the walls would creak. Scott would send him untrustful looks and Stiles would question his role as an alpha. These periods could last from hours to days to weeks, but they always snapped back like a rubber band. They were brothers in heart and spirit. 

"There is... Something I have to tell you." Scott looked up at his best friend and gave him his full attention. Stiles felt guilty as he spoke. 

"My flight to Sokovia... It leaves earlier than I expected. In a couple days actually." Scott looked down at the sand and let the words soak in. He felt so childish for his actions at the loft, but he feared for his brother. Scott was a little paranoid when it came to the whereabouts of the back. 

He sighed and gave a much less vibrant smile. "Okay. That just means that we are going to cram a lot of fun fewer days right?" Stiles gave him a look of appreciation and stood out of his chair. He stuck out his hand to Scott and pulled him up. 

"Wanna scare the shit out of Isaac?" They shared a devilish smile before taking off to the water. Guilt released it's hold on him and it felt like the sun was finally reaching his bones. 

The countdown began: two days, sixteen hours till his departure. Until the game will be altered forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Second chapter wasn't what I had planned, but it will be worth it. Also I need your help! I have had some conflict with the Stiles pairing so, please help.
> 
> Stiles and Pietro or Stiles and Wanda
> 
> I can also do no Stiles pairing but I am curious
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, school has been absolute hell and I moved. I also have an author's note at the end. Thank you so much!

"For fuck's sake, I told you no fighting in the kitchen!" Liam dropped the spatula at his alpha's words and slunk into a chair across from Isaac. Scott took a deep breath a turned back around to his soup. Mama McCall was deadly serious when it came to pack dinners, and he didn’t want to mess up and face her wrath. The only thing he can't ruin is soup, and that’s 50/50 most of the time.  
"Malia will be here soon with Kira and Lydia. Stiles is working on something with his dad so they might take a little longer. How's the soup doing?" His mother leans over his shoulder to see and he smiles at her impressed 'hmph'. She checks her prize-winning meatloaf in the oven and moves to the table  
"Glad to see your cooking skills have improved. Kira will certainly appreciate that." Scott barks a laugh. "Stiles made me take a cooking class with him last summer. And that pizza was still good for its condition."  
Isaac snorts from the table. "It was so burned you couldn’t tell what it was originally, even with a werewolf sense of smell." Liam looks up from his phone, "that just made it worse."  
They are interrupted when the doorbell rings. Isaac leaps out of his seat and nearly flips the table, earning a shout from Melissa, and opens the door. "A little excited, isn't he?"  
Lydia saunters in with a banana pudding and places it on the table. Liam moves to touch it a manicured hand smacks his. Lydia scowls at him before moving to strike up a conversation with Melissa. Kira enters next and pecks Scott on the cheek. Scott does a quick look for Malia.  
"If you're looking for Malia, she's with Isaac. Scott returns to his perfected soup and takes it off the burner. "Stiles is on his way too. Said something about background checking a B&E?"  
"Breaking & Entering," Lydia steps in. "Some guy broke into the hospital files. He got caught and didn’t put up a fight, but they can't find any trace of him in the system." Scott raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "My boyfriend is a deputy. I get inside information." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Stiles c'mon, we are going to be late. You want to be late and face Melissa?" Stiles frustratedly looks up from his last file to his father. He actually went the effort to look nice for tonight, since this is his last pack dinner for the year.  
"Yeah, yeah hold on a sec." He rushes to circle a few details before his father begins dragging him away. "Wait! I just... Agh!" The Sheriff heaves him off the floor and begins pushing him out the door.  
"For God's sake, you are leaving tomorrow! Stop working yourself to death over a simple B&E!" Stiles grunts but listens. He should be focusing on his pack, but something about this B&E doesn’t seem right. Instead of telling his dad about how he is right, he turns on the radio. He sends a quick text to Kira that they are on their way and gazes out the window. It’s a crescent moon tonight and the stars are bright. Maybe this is a sign of good times to come he muses.  
"You alright? Sorry about dragging you out of there, but I want you to see everyone tonight. You're gonna be gone for a while." Stiles turns back to his father and gives him a weak smile.  
"I know, but something about that B&E doesn’t make sense... Ugh." Stiles rubs his head and he feels his dad's hand on his back. "Are you okay?" Stiles drops his hands as the pain subsides.  
"Yeah... Just a small pain. Probably from your nagging." They park into the McCall driveway next Lydia's car and exit. "Yeah. You're okay."  
They enter and immediately are bombarded with hugs and greetings. Everyone sits at the table and enjoy Mama McCall's meatloaf and Scott's proudly-made soup. They share meaningful conversations and meaningless chatter, with every member contributing. It's just another evening at the McCall house.  
It ends up being around 11 o'clock when everyone begins to leaves. Stiles groans when he realizes his flight is at 7:15. He gives a final goodbye to Kira, Malia, and Liam as they part. Lydia gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him to write to her when he can. He agrees and soon they are gone. 

Stiles can't help but feel distressed when he realizes that he won't see his pack again for a year. Scott senses it and slings an arm around his shoulder. He leans his head on Stiles, almost trying to rub off the bad emotions. He snickers when he hears him grumble about, "Stupid werewolves and stupid chemo signals." He doesn’t tell him to stop, though. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Stiles awakes the next morning in seemingly perpetual darkness. His alarm clock says 5:00 and he groans. He drags himself out of bed and into the shower, trying to wash away the anxiety of his trip. Thirteen hours in a flying aluminum can? No thank you. But he was excited to see his family in Sokovia. The last time he saw them his aunt was very moody and pregnant, and his cousin Felix almost broke Jackson's nose. That was in 3rd grade, and so much has changed since then.  
"Hey kid, almost time," his father called over the water pressure. Stiles sighed and shut it off. He wonders what it will be like in Sokovia. He will so find out  
Stiles grabs his suitcase and carry on bag, and drags them down the hallway and stairs. With every step tension coils in his gut like a python, and his teeth are chattering. When he finally brings all his stuff to the front door he's shivering. He just can't shake the cold.  
Of course, the Superman to his Batman bursts through the door like the Fourth of July and instantly warms his world. Stiles doesn't understand how someone can be so vibrant in this dreary morning.  
"Hey Scotty. Nice to see you too," he grunts through the bearhug, or maybe a werehug? He's got to work on his puns. But he appreciates it all the same.  
With Scott's help, he has all of his luggage in the car in 30 minutes. Stiles gives one more look through his room, snatching a hoodie out of his closet, before shutting it for the last time. The snake in his stomach curls a little tighter at the thought of everything he does being final. He meets everyone in the living room as they prepare to leave.  
"Okay. We've got everything done. Trust me I've gone through the checklist seven times," Melissa states, smiling through her exhaustion. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah... Yeah I'm ready." Scott steals his nerves with a firm hand on his shoulder. His dad smiles at him and locks up the house. They pile into Melissa's suburban and begin their drive to LA airport. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

By the time Stiles is at his terminal, he feels like crying. Melissa is already in tears, and his father is close. Scott is sniffling every three seconds like when Lydia forced the pack to watch The Notebook. If he wasn't about to bawl like a baby he'd probably mock Scott about it. But he can barely keep his eyes off the ground.  
"So... I guess this is good--" Stiles is cut off with bone-crushing hug from his father. He feels a slight guilt for leaving his dad, but he knows deep down he's meant to do this.  
"I promise to call all the time and listen to Bunica and not fight. I promise I will be safe." His eyes overflow and he feels his dad cry too. They release their hold on one another and Stiles turns to Melissa.  
Before he can start, she comforts him, "I'll make sure he eats right and exercises and doesn’t stay in the station for too long. Be safe and be smart, don’t make me cross and ocean to kick your ass if you get out of line." They share a laugh through the tears. "I don't doubt you, but I'm pretty sure you'd have to get in line." He hugs her deeply and he gives her a small kiss on the cheek. They part as well and he stands before his best friend.  
Stiles still has a hard time accepting the fact that his best friend will be thousands of miles away. His home, his pack, his entire life will be left behind. He'll face new problems, hopefully more mundane than what he's faced in Beacon Hills. This is bigger than anything he's done before, and he knows it.  
"Don't try to get a new best bud while I'm gone. I don’t want to have to come back and beat them up," Stiles cracks, trying to bring up the mood. Scott gives a limp smile with tearful eyes. Despite their more-often-than-not falling outs, they were brothers in arms and brothers till death. And nothing could break their bond.  
"You know I won't. Don't forget to call okay? I'll miss you." Scott chokes, and holds him in a final embrace. They hold together for minutes until his dad coughs.  
"It's time Stiles. Be safe and call when you get there. Try not to kill your cousins." They all share a final laugh and he turns to board his plane. He sends off a kiss and crosses the terminal. Too late to back out now, he thinks nervously.  
Stiles watches as the airplane roars to life and ascends to the sky, and he marvels at the ant-sized cities he has known for almost all of his life.  
"Time to see what Sokovia has in store for me," he whispers to himself. "It's the beginnings of a new age." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Heavy footsteps echo through the unnaturally quiet facility. Men in lab coats and bullet vests alike scatter out of the way. The owner of the footfalls smirks at the way they frighten and turns to enter the conference room. Upon entering, they frown at the chaos in the area. Scientists arguing in Russian, Romanian, and English hurl insults and hypotheses at one another. Seconds tick by like molasses and the arguments seem to only intensify.  
Footfalls frustration overflows and they discharge a pistol twice in the ceiling, effectively silencing the room.  
"Can you all just for once, quit your bickering and get real work done," Footfalls asks with gritted teeth. The men gulp and return to their seats.  
"Update me on Specimen 117. Is he still on course?" Several scientists talk over each other and are silenced with a warning shot once again.  
"I will have disciplined and constructed order under my fist. My next warning will be a shot through the throat. Am I clear?" Footfalls stalks around the conference table like a prowling tiger, circling a kill.  
"Specimen 117 has boarded his flight to Sokovia, and should be landing in a couple hours," peeps a lower researcher. "His vitals are stable, and his brain activity is stable. When shall we initiate his capture?" Footfalls stops pacing and turns to the speaker.  
"29 days. No more, no less." Scientists stand to protest and she whips around like a snake. "But Madam, we cannot be ready in that amount of time--" The man is muted with a bullet, straight through the jugular.  
"No more. No less." She leaves the room with blood sprayed on the walls and an agenda on her mind. Hydra's biggest play is coming into bloom, and with the Maximoff twins already at half of their potential, they will become the deadly force this realm has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm thinking about pull in the story off and rewriting it. The plot is strewn all over the place, and it isn't panning out like I hoped. Give me some feedback! Thanks lovelies!  
> (p.s. Bunica is Romanian for Grandmother, according to Google. If I keep the story going than I'll add more Romanian dialogue)


	4. Author's Note

Hey, everyone. 

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that the last chapter was so shitty. I've been going through some personal issues lately and I've been struggling in school. I have neglected this fic so much and I feel awful. I'm going to rewrite it by summer, but I'm keeping it up for now. I've also started a couple other fics that I may start posting somewhat soon. Thank you so much to the people with suggestions (they have really helped me decide how to write this out). Again, I'm really sorry. You guys deserve so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic! My writing is a little shaky and I apologize, and it is a little slow. The next chapters will speed up and be much more interesting I promise. Thank you!


End file.
